


may your past be the sound ( of your feet upon the ground. )

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: Grantaire vs. Hospitals, Emotions & Near-Death Experiences. [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Excessive use of pet names, Hospitals, M/M, References to Addiction, gays being gay x2, grantaire is having a Tough Time, pining grantaire is pining, references to alcoholism, will he ever call cosette anything but biscuit?? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire closed his eyes maybe half-way through Courfeyrac’s ramblings ( that’s what they are, to Grantaire, at least-- He knows the other man means well, he always does, but he really wasn’t looking for a pep talk. ) he’s wide awake again as soon as he hears Enjolras’ name, though, his heart rate spiking so intensely that the monitor to his left beeps menacingly. </p>
<p>Well. So much for subtlety. </p>
<p>( Though he supposes all of their subtlety went out of the window when they had been found lying next to each other, hands clasped together, bleeding out on the office floor. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	may your past be the sound ( of your feet upon the ground. )

“I know what you’re thinking,” Says Courfeyrac, and Grantaire rolls his eyes. “I’m serious. This is okay. You  _ need _ this, otherwise you’d--”

 

“Be in pain,” Finishes Grantaire, eyes closed. “Yeah. That’s what pain medication is for, I guess.”

 

No one adds “ _ Not for getting high in studios, not for for making a vodka-vicodin cocktail and spending three days in the hospital, not for killing emotional pain,”  _ but it hangs, unspoken between them.

 

( He’s suddenly missing the morphine-induced mumblings about dinosaurs with feathers Courfeyrac was yelling at him before. Now, while he’s coherent, he’s making  _ sense,  _ and he’s obviously been texting Combeferre. )

 

**( COMBEFERRE || TODAY || 4:04:32 PM:** _ Just letting you know you are stronger than you think you are.  _ **)**

 

**( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 4:05:02 PM:** _ fuck off courfeyrac has been talking shit to u. Im fine. _ **)**

 

**( COMBEFERRE || TODAY || 4:06:10 PM:** _ You are a good person, Grantaire. No homo. _ **)** **  
** **( COMBEFERRE || TODAY || 4:06:49 PM:** _ Maybe a little homo. Don’t tell Courf _ **. )**

 

Courfeyrac has known Grantaire longer than Enjolras and Marius, and has known him through the darkest patches of his life.

 

( Admittedly, there have been many, thought he takes solace in the fact that most of them were somewhat beyond his control. )

 

“You were never an addict, ‘Taire,” He says, and it’s so gentle Grantaire could probably start crying, if he weren’t so averse to any and all emotion in this particular moment. “An alcoholic, definitely, and you still are. I won’t sugar coat that. But-- Jesus, you went through some shit. And we all just went through some more shit. So just… Try not to worry, I guess. Focus on getting better so you can keep being fuckin’ gross with Enjolras, eh?”

 

Technically, Coufeyrac is right in that respect. He was never addicted to anything, other than alcohol. Was never dependant on anything, other than alcohol. ( And now, he supposes, Enjolras. )

 

But that doesn’t stop him from worrying about his own  _ “addictive personality.”  _

 

Who knows what he’ll decide to do next? Maybe he  _ will _ keep on with pain medication. Maybe he will become addicted. And how does he expect to love Enjolras, how does he expect Enjolras to love him, when he can’t even trust himself to stick to  _ one _ addiction?

 

Grantaire closed his eyes maybe half-way through Courfeyrac’s ramblings ( that’s what they are, to Grantaire, at least-- He knows the other man means well, he always does, but he really wasn’t looking for a pep talk. ) he’s wide awake again as soon as he hears Enjolras’ name, his heart rate spiking so intensely that the monitor to his left beeps menacingly. Well. So much for subtlety. 

 

( Though he supposes all of their subtlety went out of the window when they had been found lying next to each other, hands clasped together, bleeding out on the floor. )

 

Grantaire has hope, for a split second, that Courfeyrac didn’t notice it; His hopes are dashed when the other’s still on-going pep talk devolves into a fit of giggles.

 

“Courf,” He sighs, arm going up to cover his face instinctively and wincing at the pinching of the IV, “Let me _ live.” _

 

He is distracted from this torment, thankfully, by a text.

 

**( ENJOLRAS || TODAY || 4:34:06 PM:** _Did you threaten to break Marius’ legs?_ **)** **  
****( ENJOLRAS || TODAY || 4:34:59 PM:** _I would still love you if you did, but._ **)** **  
****( ENJOLRAS || TODAY || 4:35:42 PM:** _No threats of bodily harm until you’re all healed up._ **)** **  
****( ENJOLRAS || TODAY || 4:36:05 PM:** _I love you. Xox._ **)**

 

**( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 4:36:15 PM:** _ um no i did not this is such a lie false accusations #letmelive  _ **)** ****  
**( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 4:37:15 PM:** _ lol jk, yes i did, cosette has been crying  _ **)** ****  
**( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 4:37:57 PM:** _ he gotta take care of my lil biscuit u feel???  _ **)** **  
** **( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 4:38:21 PM:** _ love you too xoxoxoxox  _ **)**

 

* * *

__

 

That, at least, stopped his worrying for a few hours. 

 

Cosette comes to visit at some point, and he really wouldn’t mind, at all, were she not  _ still  _ in tears. 

“I’m going to have to break Marius’ legs,” He mutters darkly, shifting over so she can perch on the edge of his bed. “I promised I would, and really it would be so much fun.”

 

Cosette gives a small, hiccup-laugh at this, and reaches up to wipe her tears away unceremoniously with the sleeve of her yellow sweater. 

 

“I’m sorry for crying, ‘Taire,” She says, swiping beneath her eyes to gather up the remains of her running mascara. “We just-- I was so worried, and-- I thought you were all-- And Eponine!” The prospect of finishing the sentence proved to be a little too much for her, and by the time Cosette reached  _ ‘Eponine’  _ she was sobbing again.

 

It takes a few minutes of awkward shuffling and rearranging of tubes, but eventually Grantaire pushes himself up into a sitting position and reaches over, gently, to pull her into a hug. 

 

“Aw, biscuit. Enough of these tears, hm? We’re all okay. Enjolras is even using proper punctuation in his texts. Nothing can stop that grammar machine--”  ( They both elect to ignore the murmur of  _ ‘gay’ _ from Courfeyrac’s general direction, )  “--And Eponine is doing _ just fine _ , too. Flirting with all the doctors and nurses. We’re all going to be okay.”

 

Cosette is one of the few people Grantaire knows who doesn’t make him want to put up his usual, twisted take on the class clown that he uses as a facade, and it’s the moments like these that make them both very grateful for it. In fact, she’s surprised to hear the words “ _ We’re all going to be okay,”  _ coming from his mouth at all. 

 

(  _ “There’s no point, we’re all going to die anyway.” _ Is usually more Grantaire’s speed. )

 

* * *

 

Combeferre is the first of them all to be up and about, shuffling around the various wards like an old man, aided by a zimmerframe attached to an IV stand. Grantaire is happy to see his friend up and about, of course; To him, there is little more anchoring to the real world than the sound of Combeferre’s voice bossing people around from a few rooms away. 

 

Student or not, he’s hell-bent on becoming a doctor ( or surgeon? Grantaire makes a note to ask him, when he has the time. ) Either way, he’d been bossing them all about via text for the past few days, instructing them to hold their phones up to the various doctors and nurses to request medications most of them thought were fake, but apparently would help a lot. 

 

However, Grantaire soon lives to despair at the unfortunate factor of his bed lying opposite Courfeyrac’s. 

 

Their reunion is tearful, and very emotional, with a lot of kissing and muttering into shoulders and  _ I love you’ _ s.

 

( Watching them makes something inside him ache, longing for Enjolras, desperate to actually  _ see  _ him and kiss him and tell him that he loves him. )

 

“Get a  _ room!”   _ He mutters, when an hour has passed and they’re still at it. His patience is not endless. In fact, at this point, it’s barely even existent. 

 

Combeferre just laughs and kisses Courfeyrac again. 

 

**( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 10:12:05 PM:** _ fricking lord, courf and ferre are macking out right in front of me _ **)** ****  
**( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 10:12:57 PM:** _ save me from this hell _ **)** **  
** **( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 10:13:34 PM:** _ i miss u. _ **)**

 

**( ENJOLRAS || TODAY || 10:14:03 PM:** _ Let them live, babe. We did all almost die. _ **)** ****  
**( ENJOLRAS || TODAY || 10:14:45 PM:** _ I’m sure we can out-cute them when our time comes. _ **)** ****  
**( ENJOLRAS || TODAY || 10:15:12 PM:** _ Speaking of. We need to talk about what you did.  _ **)** **  
** **( ENJOLRAS || TODAY || 10:15:59 PM:** _ Love you and miss you too. So much. Xox.  _ **)**

 

**( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 10:16:32 PM:** _ or we could like not do that lol  _ **)** **  
** **( GRANTAIRE || TODAY || 10:17:05 PM:** _ whats done is done i did what i needed 2 do. everythings cool.  _ **)**

  
Unforunately, everything was not cool, and Grantaire fell asleep that night with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote MORE ik how weird right @ grantaire get a grip on ur emotions man. anyway comments & kudos are as always appreciated OR come hmu on tumblr @ wanndamaximoff and we can chat B))


End file.
